


笼子

by liliamt



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 姬秋
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki & Himeno, Hayakawa Aki/Himeno
Kudos: 1





	笼子

公墓外有一排长椅供来参加葬礼的人们休憩用，秋待了没一会儿脚下便聚集起一群过肥胖的鸽子，来参加葬礼的人们都低着头匆匆赶路，不知是将它们喂得浑圆饱满，灰色眼珠狡黠地转动着打量秋的口袋份量。秋空着手来，被姬野前辈赶到墓园外，他还没完全长出大人修长的骨架，黑色的西装在他的身上透着一股不伦不类，他摸了摸口袋，没有给鸽子吃的玉米，这会儿连他的肚子都开始饿了起来。秋有点抱歉地回望鸽子，鸽子拍动翅膀，掉落一些细小的碎羽，有一只手搭在他的肩膀上，秋只顾着看成群飞走的鸽子没有回头，即使不用回头，在这里会搭他肩膀的人只有一个。

“原来你在发呆啊，真可爱。”姬野前辈吃吃笑了，“你偶尔也会露出和年龄相符的表情啊。”

秋不讨厌和姬野前辈有身体接触，实际上他不在意和任何人的身体接触，没有让他感到烦心的事，所有人和事都像掠过他的一阵风，稍微掀动起他有些过长的前发之外没有任何其他的影响。

“我没有在发呆，我在看它们。”

前辈顺着他的视线看过去，鸽子们飞得不见踪影。

“你喜欢鸟啊？”

秋没有回答，他无法判断自己的心中是否还残留着明确的喜好。

“要养一只吗？”姬野前辈笑着说，“秋君的话能养得很好吧。”

秋仍旧注视着鸟儿们消失的方向，冬日的天空单调乏味，指向天空的只有光秃秃的树枝，姬野前辈做事向来雷厉风行，她拍拍秋的肩膀。

“走吧，我们去宠物市场，看你那么想要一只鸟。”

姬野前辈来开车，秋坐在副驾驶上，为了打破两人之间的气氛那样，前辈突然说起自己曾经养过的小狗的事。那是一只混杂着棕和白的小狗，四肢短短的，在地板上奔跑常常会因打滑而跌倒，秋想象出小狗跌倒的景象，也笑了。

“那前辈养过小鸟吗？”

“没有啦。鸟很难养活，会因为害怕不到一晚上就死掉的。”

从镜子里看到秋沉下去的表情，姬野前辈继续说道：“不过为了让鸟能活得长一点，商人总归是有办法的。”

“那是什么？”

姬野前辈把手搭在椅子的靠背上，她有些心不在焉地咂了咂嘴，秋清楚那是她的烟瘾犯了的表现，虽然和姬野前辈提过不用在意自己的存在，但她总是摇着头说自己大概会被举报到青少年保护协会，任务之前她会拿一根烟，放在外套或者裤子的口袋里，但那烟在任务完成后必定会失踪，前辈那没有被眼罩遮起来的眼睛会倏地暗淡下来，一边挠着头发一边嘟哝着得去买一包回来。秋深知那是为了照顾他纤细的心的表现，因为他在任务后哭泣是常事。

“这样哦，商人会剪掉雏鸟的翅根，就算长大了也不能飞啦，就这么养在家里，没有了飞的想法。想想也蛮可怜的。”

可怜吗，秋无法评判，对于鸟来说飞翔究竟是不是必需品呢，即使不用飞行也饿不着，不用长大，那是秋梦寐以求的事。他想就这么活在童年的仇恨里，他的心还没有广阔到能从雪地上那场爆炸里走出来。他是个聪慧的人，即使没向前辈提到过自己的家庭，但他早已意识到在前辈的眼里他究竟是什么样子，前辈大概仍然想要帮自己一把吧，他看向车窗外飞速移动的树木，前辈也没再说话，只是专心驾驶，她把车开得飞快，这样似乎能甩掉什么，命运吗，秋也说不准。

宠物市场闻起来有股浓烈而鲜明的气味，姬野前辈像是第一次来到这里似的，在每个店铺前都津津有味地驻足观看，走到贩卖小鸟的商店门口，秋的心中却生出了退却的想法。

小鸟转动着小巧的头颅，秋远远地看着把手指伸到笼子的缝隙里正饶有兴致逗着小鸟的姬野前辈，他感到口干。

“我们走吧。”

姬野闻声很快回头，“你真的不愿意养一只吗？”

“不用了。”他生硬地回答，转过身，把脸朝着小鸟相反的方向。他听到前辈发出长长的叹声，接着是脚步声。

“反正很快也会死。”他直视着前方，姬野前辈在掏口袋。

“为什么这么笃定？你不会养它吗？”

“即使好好地添加食物和水，晒太阳，它有一天也会因为恶魔的袭击而死，因为我的死衰弱而死。”

姬野前辈没去点咬在嘴里的烟，她拨动了几下头发，“哇，秋君，你也变成了严肃的大人了呢。”

秋没懂她话里的意思，他不明白前辈为何在这种时候打趣他，姬野前辈的手绕过他的肩膀，香水的气味一股脑缠绕上来。

“去吃饭吧，秋君，今天你可以随便选想吃的菜，仅限今天。”

虽说是吃饭，前辈却一个劲地喝酒，日本酒、生啤、烧酒，前辈挨个喝了一遍，只有秋老老实实地吃完了点的烤串和炸物。这是姬野前辈的习惯，见了血后她就要逼迫自己饮酒，好像是通过宿醉来忘掉劈砍恶魔躯体的触感，这只是秋的推测，毕竟前辈是成熟的大人，如果每次都要饮酒，前辈大概会早早因为酒精中毒住院。

回家时姬野前辈已经在洗手间吐了一次，她的西装外套一塌糊涂，即使扔到洗衣店也无法挽回，秋没有搀扶醉酒的人的经验，第一次去扶前辈的时候险些栽倒在路边的灌木丛里。前辈在他耳边喃喃自语，秋的心脏狂跳，曾经听过前辈会在喝醉后不分对象地接吻，他没想过有一天接吻对象是自己的情况，前辈的手缠了上来，随之是让他感到燥热的吐息。

秋闭上了眼睛，他感到慌张，还有些许胆怯，不是因为喜欢而感到胆怯，而是身体本能的反应，可那让他心跳加速的吻没有如期落在他的嘴唇上，姬野前辈重新栽在他的肩窝中，她那高热、柔软的嘴唇只堪堪擦过他的耳廓，头发蹭上秋的侧脸，秋没去看也知道前辈的发梢也沾到了呕吐物，他那本应该因厌恶而揪起的心被残留在耳朵上的温度夺走了。姬野前辈昏昏沉沉地抬头，酒精的气息喷涂在秋的鼻尖，“秋君啊？还没到家吗，我好想吐。”

“就快到了。”他有些艰难地开口。

第二天前辈醒来，穿着内衣坐在餐厅吃昨天晚上他放在冰箱里的蛋包饭，见他穿戴整齐的从卧室里出来，立刻警惕地瞪起眼睛。

“我昨晚有没有做奇怪的事？”

“抱着公寓楼下的垃圾桶自言自语算吗？”

“唔……不算。”前辈松了一大口气，她挖了一大勺米饭，“没在秋君面前丢人太好了。不过这蛋包饭真好吃，秋君以后一定会有很多女孩来爱你。”

他张了张嘴，想要反驳没有女孩会爱上一个人生被挤压至极限的人，看到前辈毫无防备的笑容后，他默默对着镜子整理着领结。

反复地读前辈留给自己的信，秋把每个字都刻在头脑中，再像拥抱不存在的那个人似的紧紧攥住信纸，自己似乎和前辈的愿望渐行渐远了，他正在一点点缓慢地剪掉自己的翅膀，不，秋摇了摇头，自从那天跌倒在雪地上，他的人生就被恶魔裁去了大部分，只是前辈总是对他有着不切实际的幻想。

秋把那根被他攥着有些变形了的烟拿到眼前，上面的字迹已经被血涂抹得分辨不清，里面也没有烟草，只是普普通通的一张纸，他还是叼在了嘴边，模仿着前辈的姿势点燃不存在的打火机，明明应该没有熏人的烟草气味，但秋仍然哭了。


End file.
